Protection and Reunions
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Years ago,Temperance Brennan and Damian Spinelli were in a foster home together. They are finally reuniting years later and secrets that were long buried are revealed and romances take foot. Booth/Brennan,Spinelli/Maxie,Sweets/Sam.


**Protections and Reunions**

**A/N:So this story came from my love and curiousity for my fave character on GH(That's General Hospital for anyone who didn't know) Damian Millhouse Spinelli. As well as the character of Temperance Brennan or Bones as Booth calls her on the show Bones. Now this isn't a couple/shipper story though it has mentions of Booth/Brennan Spinelli/Maxie,and Sweets/Sam however this story mostly centers around the friendship,formed family of Spin and Brennan. This story is set as if Brennan and Spinelli,although not the same age were in foster care together. Spinelli's past is such a mystery that this isn't really out of question. I do not own General Hospital. I pride myself in being smarter than the idiots in charge. You should know that if I wrote GH,women would totally chase after dudes like my Spinelli and love him for who he is,flaws and all and Ric would have a story beyond his brother and a woman would want him and not his brother. And Mac(seriously,I am nineteen and I think Mac is really handsome) would have a girlfriend. And if I wrote for Bones,well I totally won't complain about their writing since I love all the characters(other than the "bad guys" unless you count Zach who is.....adorkable. And I love his floppy hair!) on this show unlike on GH where I stopped watching.**

**Prologue**

**Flashback**

He was six years old when he was brought to the foster home of Laurene and James Baker. Temperance Brennan was fifteen years old and was already a resident there. She had been for almost a year. When that little boy with bright,innocent green eyes that Temperance,even at her young age could tell had been hiding alot of pain inside and the floppy,shaggy brown hair came to the home the fifteen year old knew he was scared. It was there in the way his lip trembled and his head ducked down staring at the floor. It was visible from the bruises that marred his skinny little arms. Temperance had taken a huge role in his life,she saw the little boy and wanted to help him more than anything. While James and Laurene and some foster kids his own age had tried and failed to get him to respond to them,she had suceeded.

"Hello." She'd said softly,sounding so much more mature than most fifteen year olds. She was kneeled infront of the tiny little boy standing absolutely still like a terrified deer. "My name's Temperance." Her long fingered hand was gracefully held out infront of her. An offer to the little boy.

The boy had finally lifted his eyes and Temperance had to smile when she saw his eyes looking up at her shyly and the tiny,barely there grin that curved the boy's full lips. He placed his hand in her's and then stared at her once more. "My name is Damian." He said in a barely there whisper.

She looked into his eyes,smiling again. "Well then,it's nice to meet you Damian."

They'd depended on one another for half a year before Damian was taken into another foster home. This one being as abusive as the homes before he'd met Brennan. Then he'd finally been placed in the home of his grandmother who they finally managed to locate. It had taken a few years since before Damian had had a false last name.

**Present**

They'd kept in touch over the years through emails. Now they would finally be reunited after all these years and thirty two year old Temperance Brennan couldn't wait. She tugged Booth along behind her. She'd asked Sweets to come with her as well,thinking that he and Damian could easily end up as friends. Plus Sweets would be able to understand Spinelli,considering what had happened in his past. Angela,Cam,and Hodgins were all still at work with their case and would have to meet Spinelli later.

"Geez Bones. Your awful excited about this visit." Booth joked as he stared at his friend and partner.

"I haven't seen him in years Booth! He's part of my family. Of course I am anxious." She mused being literal as always and the handsome FBI agent could only grin at her with adoration.

Sweets just stood,smiling geekily at the former sniper turned FBI agent and the forensic anthropoligist as they continued to bicker. He so believed that Gordon had been wrong when he'd said that only one of them knew their feelings. He was sure that they both did,especially since Booth's brief stroke of amnesia a couple of months ago after his surgery. He'd been convinced that he and Brennan were lovers and married although Brennan had told him that they weren't. His musings ended when he saw a young man with pale skin,brown hair and green eyes walking torward with a suitcase and a petite blonde holding onto his arm possesively. A dark haired,bronzed goddess followed closely behind them. "?" He asked,turning to look at the tall,slender woman. "Isn't that Spinelli?"

Brennan's eyes widened as she realized it was. She let out an uncharacteristic squeal as she ran torwards the man and threw her arms around him much to the blonde's chagrin. Then she was pulling him along torwards Sweets and Booth,the two women following them. The blonde was still glaring at Brennan icily. "Booth,Sweets,this is Damian." She announced breathlessly.

**Next chapter:More introductions,bonding and reminincing.**


End file.
